


Scars

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Caleb compare scars.





	Scars

“Damn,” Beau mumbled, lifting up the edge of her shirt to look at the scabbed wound on her side from being nearly bisected by those crabs-monsters. “That’s gonna be a gnarly scar.” She looked up at Caleb across the room as he flipped through that book in his lap. “Girls like scars, right? I’m racking up quite a few.”

Caleb shrugged. “Well, I imagine that some girls like scars.”

She gave a sardonic grin. “Think Yasha likes scars?”

He sighed. “I imagine it’s possible she likes scars.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Come on, man, what’s your deal? I’m trying to have a goddamn conversation here and you’re over there pretending to read your book.”

“I’m not pretending.”

“You haven’t flipped a page in almost five minutes, you’re a faster reader than that.” He instantly flipped a page and Beau snorted. “Yeah, alright, I can take a hint.” She got up and started towards the door.

Caleb cleared his throat and closed the book. “Beauregard, stay.”

“I’m not a dog, don’t order me around.”

He looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. “Please stay. What did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing in particular, just wanted to have a conversation.”

“Exactly how bored are you that you’re coming to me for this?”

“So bored, man, you have no idea.”

Caleb huffed and started looking around the room, trying to think of something they could talk about. “Did you want to discuss scars? I have quite a few interesting ones.”

She looked intrigued and moved to sit next to him. “Are you suggesting a scar contest, Widogast? ‘Cause I will destroy you.”

“That is not what I was suggesting at all.”

“You’re on.” She turned around to show him her back and vaguely gestured to a burn scar in a rough circular shape right on her shoulder blade. “This is from training with Cobalt Soul. They wanted me to dodge fireballs and I was trying to show off for a cute girl but it didn’t work out, she laughed at me when I fell on my face. At least I got a cool scar out of it.”

He hummed thoughtfully and started carefully rolling up his sleeve to show off a fading, jagged scar on the inside of his arm. “This was from childhood. I fell off a roof and was saved from death when my arm and sleeve were caught on a roof drain.

She grinned and reached up to pull her hair out of her bun, parting it to show an older scar hidden in what was left of her hair. “This is from when my dad had me kidnapped by Cobalt. I wouldn’t stop resisting and they tried to knock me out but I yanked away at the wrong time and they ended up cracking my skull open.

He started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it down slightly to show a fresher scar, probably a few weeks old, in the center of his chest. “This is from the clockwork guard fiasco in Hupperduke.”

She kicked her shoe off violently and it flew up over their heads to the hit the wall behind them, pulling up her pant leg to show a thick, pink-white scar as wide as two fingers running up the length of her shin. “See this? This is from the hydra.”

Caleb was feeling competitive now. He didn’t feel competitive often but Beau was clearly under the impression that she was about to win and he wanted the prove her wrong. He started pulling off the bandages on his hand and held it up to show the burn scars that ran from his knuckles to his elbow. “This is-” He suddenly seemed to realize what he’d done and hurriedly pulled his sleeve down over his fingers to hide them. “That’s enough.” He jumped to his feet and started towards the door.

“Caleb,” Beau called. He paused in the doorway but didn’t looked at her and she frowned. “Come sit back down, man. We can stop. I was clearly going to win anyway.” She leaned down to pick the bandages off the floor and waved them in the air. “Come here, I’ll wrap it back up for you.” He just stood in front of the door, not moving. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sit the fuck down, we don’t have to talk about it.” He finally started back towards the bed and sat down next to her. “Now give me your hand.”

“I can wrap it myself.”

“Caleb. Give me your hand.”

He flexed his fingers nervously inside his sleeve then slowly started sliding his sleeve down his arm, bringing the scar into the light coming in through the window. Beau gently grabbed his wrist and started wrapping it securely around his wrist. “Too tight?”

He shook his head and stared down at his feet. “No. It’s fine.”

“Are you just saying that man? I’m gonna be keeping an eye on your hand all night to see if it starts turning purple unless you look me in the eye.”

He didn’t move at first but then turned his face up to look her in the eye. “It’s a little tight.”

She smirked and nodded and started unwrapping it to start over. “You know,” she started a moment later as she tucked the end of the bandages to keep it secure. “If you ever wanted to talk about it…”

“I don’t.”

“I figured. Well, I’ll go find someone else to bother I guess.” She got up and started to leave and this time it was him who stopped her. 

“Beau. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Also, I totally won the competition.” Then she left him alone in the room to stare at his hand.


End file.
